It Started With A Kiss
by Zany257
Summary: This is a NejiTen and KibaHina fic no sex, Tenten invites Hinata and Neji to a sleepover and Hinata brings Kiba, it started with truth or dare then went down hill for them!


**Hey its me again with my third story cause my second was a one shot that my friends reviewed and guess what? It sucked! So any way this is a crazy nejiten fic filled with caos! Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba are all out of character, But if they were in character they wouldn't like each other!**

**On With The Story!**

Tenten's life was always the same never changed. Tenten every morning got dressed and went to the training grounds to train every morning with Neji till twelve, ate lunch, got back to training till four, went home made dinner, took a shower, and then went to bed. And Tenten wanted to change it up a bit and have a sleep over! She was going to invite to of her of her best friends ,well one of them was her friend sort of?. Well she was gonna invite her friend Hinata and her crush Neji! She decided to ask Neji after training tomarrow and hinata after that.

**At Training...**

"Huff, huff, Neji I think thats good enough for today!"tenten said from the ground

"Hn."Neji noised

"Hm your realy stealing that from Shino aren't you?"Tenten asked

"I guess, but lets go it looks like a bad storm is coming."Neji said walking away

"Hey Neji wait up I need to ask you some thing!"Tenten yelled running after him

"What?"Neji asked

"Well I'm gonna have a sleep over and I'm gonna invite Hinata and I thought maybe you would want to-."Tenten was cut off

"No!"Neji said still walking

"Why?"Tenten asked

"Cause I have stuff to do that day."Neji answered

"But wait I didn't say what day yet."Tenten said hopefuly

"Damn! Ok I'll go what day and time should I show up?"Neji asked

"Um today at 6pm!"Tenten said happily still walking beside him

"Ok got it, is there any thing I'll need to bring?"Neji asked

"Yah a sleeping bag some pajamas!"Tenten said running off to his house

"How crazy?"Neji said smirking

**At The Hyuga Compound...**

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"A Hyuga Maid called

"Its Tenten I'm a friend of Hinata's!"Tenten called back

"Oh come right on in."The Maid called back opening the gate

"Thanks so where is Hinata?"Tenten asked

"Up stairs in her room."The Maid said

Tenten ran up to Hinata's room and just barged right in, like always!

"Hi Hinata!"Tenten said as she came in

"Oh hi Tenten."Hinata said surprised

"Well Hinata I'm gonna have a sleep over at my house and I wanted you to come! I also got Neji to come!"Tenten said happily

"Oh thanks Tenten, so what will I need to bring?"Hinata asked

"A sleeping bag, some pajamas, and a date!"Tenten said excited

"A d-date?"hinata asked

"Yah a date, you could bring Kiba with you!"Tenten said happily

"Wait Kiba?"Hinata asked again

"Yes Kiba, cause I know he likes you! And you like him back!"Tenten said running away

"Tenten!"Hinata yelled

Five minutes of chasing Tenten over the Hyuga estate later.

"So what day is it? And what time should I come over?"Hinata questioned

"Today 6pm, well any way better go get ready!"Tenten said leaving

"Uh I have to get ready and bring Kiba on a date."Hinata said looking around for her sleeping bag

**At Tenten's House...**

_"Oh man I have to think of stuff for the sleep over!"_Tenten thought

"this is hard!"Tenten whined

"Uh I'm just gonna wing for when they show up."Tenten said laying down on her couch

**About Two Hours Of Sleeping Later...**

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"Tenten asked

"Hn."Neji answered

"Oh its you."Tenten said as she opened the door

"Who were you expecting?"Neji asked

"I'm also waiting for Hinata remember?"Tenten asked leading him into her room to wait

"Hn."Neji answered walking into her room

"Wait here."Tenten said walking out of the room

"Hn."Neji said looking around the room

Tenten's room was a sort of tan color and had a small target with kuni in it. As Neji walked around some more and stepped on some thing and slipped. Neji fell and looked at what he stepped on cause when he fell it landed on his head. He took it off and looked at it and simply through it at Tenten's hamper that was in her room. What fell on Neji's head was a pair of Tenten's panties, Neji wasn't surprised at it cause he had seen almost every other girl in Kohona's underwear thanks to his byakugan. A few minutes later Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba came into the room.

"Hn."Neji noised

"Hi Neji."Hinata said

"Uh hm."Kiba wandered around

"Whats with him?"Tenten asked pointing at Kiba

"Oh well Kiba said he would only come if dragged him here, so I drugged him. He will be act stupid for a while"Hinata said shaking a small bottle

"You sure he's acting? Oh well so want to play truth or dare?"Tenten questioned

"Sure!"Hinata answered

"Hn."Neji answered

"Ok lets start."Tenten said

"Start what?"Kiba asked stupidly

"Can I undrug him?"Neji asked

"Sure but how the drug only wears off after an hour."Hinata said

"Watch."Neji said

Neji picked up one of Tenten's bats and hit Kiba over the head with it.

"Huh how did I get here?"Kiba asked looking around

"Hinata drugged you."Tenten answered

"Cheater! But what are we doing at this sleep over any way?"Kiba asked

"Truth or dare now lets continue! I'll go first! Neji truth or dare?"Tenten asked

"Truth."Neji said simply

"Who do you like?"Tenten said hopeful

"Nobody I guess."Neji said and Tenten had a tear in her eye

"Kiba truth or dare?"Neji asked not really caring

"Dare! Cause I'm not a wimp like you!"Kiba said happily

"Hm I dare you to kiss akamaru."Neji said simply watching

"Damn!"Kiba said kissing akamaru on the lips before quickly pulling back

"Tenten truth or dare?"Kiba asked

"Truth."Tenten answered

"Who do you like?"Kiba asked

"damn it! I like Neji. Now Hinata truth or dare?"Tenten asked angrily Neji just stared

"Dare."Hinata answered

"I dare you to kiss Kiba."Tenten said

"W-what?"Hinata stuttered just before Kiba kissed her, she passed out

"Hey Hinata passed out again, but naruto isn't here!"Kiba said looking around

"Hm no really."Tenten said sarcasticly

"I guess its my turn then."Kiba said

"Hey, why is it your turn?"Neji said annoyed

"Cause the last dare involved me too."Kiba said

"He's right."Tenten whispered into his ear

"Fine you can go."Neji said

"Yay so Neji truth or dare?"Kiba asked

"Dare."Neji answered

"I dare you to kiss Tenten."Kiba said, Tenten blushed

Neji kissed Tenten on the lips cause he knew he wasn't gonna get out of it. But when he tried to pull away Tenten wrapped her hands around his neck and he was stuck, he ran out of air and passed out but he knew he was in love! Kiba sat there with the classic anime sweat drop.

"Uh um the dare was for him to kiss you not for you to try to eat his head."Kiba said rubbing the back of head

Whack! Whack!

Kiba was beaten over the head by Tenten with one of her bats. She sighed and grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at them, litteraly, the water woke them up but the bucket hit Neji and knocked them out again. Neji and Hinata were wearing white clothes at the moment so kiba saw right through Hinata's clothes to her blue panties, Kiba got a nose bleed and passed out, Tenten saw right through Neji's clothes and passed out also. Every one around her was knocked out so she decided to change into her pajamas and had her shirt on but then Kiba woke up again and saw her in her panties again, Kiba got another nose bleed and passed out again.

_"I think this has been the weirdest sleep over ever, my crush kissed me, he also saw me in my underwear twice."_Hinata thought

Kiba woke up first again this time Hinata was dressed.

"Hi Hinata, when you passed out you missed Neji kiss Tenten."Kiba said still staring at her

"Realy? well should we wake them up?"Hinata questioned

"Nah probly not lets just watch tv till they wake up."Kiba said

"Are you sure?"Hinata asked

"Yes, wait I got an better plan and this one will get Neji and Tenten together for sure!"Kiba said

**When Tenten woke up...**

Tenten woke up on some thing hard but warm. When she moved to see what it was she was surprised and almost screamed. She was laying on Neji's stomache in her bed. Kiba's plan was to try to get them together like that, Hinata agreed to help because she wanted Neji and Tenten to be together. It was in the morning and Tenten highly doubted that Neji pulled her into bed on his own will. But Neji woke a few minutes after Tenten did and liked his position so he pretended to be asleep. Kiba woke up the same way he went to sleep with Hinata laying on his stomache, so he went back to sleep. Hinata and Kiba were fighting over the remote and Kiba accidentaly pulled Hinata onto his stomache while he landed on the couch. Hinata's face went as red as Gaara's hair and passed out.

_"Kiba after Neji wakes up and lets go of me I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass!"_Tenten thought angrily

At 12pm Neji finally 'woke up' and let go of Tenten she ran out of her room to Kiba trying to fix the tv and Hinata still sleeping on the couch.

"Hi Tente-"Kiba was cut off

Tenten pushed Kiba onto the ground and started stomping on him. She stopped when Neji came back into the room changed in different clothes.

"Tenten what are you doing?"Neji asked sitting infront of the couch

"Beating the shit out of Kiba he was the one that put both of us in that bed!"Tenten said still kicking him senseless

"Thanks."Neji whispered into Kiba's ear just before Tenten kicked him in the head knocking Kiba out

"So what do you want to do?"Tenten asked

"Well we wont be able to go any where."Neji said pointing out the window

"Its still storming?"Tenten asked looking

"Hn."Neji noised annoyed

"Hi Tenten, hi Neji, hi, um what happened to Kiba?"Hinata asked

"Um, a dresser fell on him and knocked him out."Tenten said looking at Neji for guidance

"Must have been one hell of a dresser! It had one hell of a kick to it!"Kiba said glaring at Tenten while Hinata sat there confused

"Well I'll be getting home now."Kiba said walking out the door

"But its still storming."Hinata said, to late he was out side

When Kiba walked out the door Tenten held up three finger for every second, once she hit zero fingers. ZAP! ZAP! Kiba came running back in. His face burnt and his hair sticking straight up.

"What, the, hell! I thought lightning doesn't strike the same place twice!"Kiba yelled

"Maybe it doesn't like you."Hinata said simply

_"Yah like every other thing in the world."_Tenten thought

"Ok lets test that theory."Neji said pushing Kiba out the door cruelly

ZAP!

"OUCH! DAMN IT! And these are new pants!"Kiba yelled running back in

The back of Kiba's pants were singed off from the lightning and you could see his boxers.

"Nice boxers Kiba!"Tenten snickered

WACK! Kiba punched Tenten, she hit the window and broke right threw. ZAP! SMACK! Neji hit Kiba who landed and Hinata who went red and passed out again. Neji ran out side and grabbed Tenten and quickly ran back inside. The front of Tenten's shirt was singed off and you could see her braw. Neji sighed and put Tenten on her bed and undressed her untill it was just her braw and panties. He wasn't gonna leave her in the wet clothes. She looked cold so he slipped into bed beside her in his boxers cause his clothes were wet to.

When they woke up Tenten didn't like her position at all. She didn't like it for a few reasons, one she was in her underwear, second Neji was beside her in his underwear, and third she couldn't find her clothes. She slipped out of Neji's grasp and walked into the living room to find Kiba still knocked out and Hinata still passed out. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Kiba get the hell up!"Tenten yelled

"Huh what?"Kiba asked getting off of Hinata

"What did you do with my clothes?"Tenten asked

"I didn't why don't you ask Neji?"Kiba asked holding Hinata around the waist

"Neji get the hell up and get in here."Neji walked in yawning

"What?"Neji asked

"What happened to our clothes?"Tenten asked pinching the bridge of her nose

"Oh well they were wet and you would have gotten a cold so i took them off."Neji answered

"Where are they now?"Tenten asked

"Mine are on the floor some where and yours are in the trash can."Neji said

"Why?"Tenten asked angrily

"Cause you got hit with lightning and theres a hole in the front of your shirt."Neji said simply grabbing his clothes from the floor

"Give me your clothes now!"Tenten said

"Why?"Neji asked

"Cause mine are ruined I'm gonna wear yours."Tenten said taking his clothes and pulled them on and looked at Kiba expectently

"What?"Kiba asked

"Well to be fair cause Neji doesn't have clothes your not allowed to wear yours."Tenten said

"Ok fine but then you and Hinata have to be in your underwear too."Kiba said pervertivly

"What no."Tenten said

"Here I'll settle it."Neji said irritated

Neji's hand glowed with chakra and took his hand and cut every thing on Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, but sept their underwear. So now Kiba and Neji sat there in their boxers, while Tenten and Hinata were in their panties and braws. Hinata woke up and looked around.

"What happened?"Hinata asked

"Tenten lost her clothes so to be even we had to loose ours too."Neji answered

Hinata stood up and her dress fell off and she was down to her blue panties, Kiba got a nose bleed. Hinata tried to cover her self so Kiba grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him and Hinata.

"Kiba let go."Hinata said still trying to cover up

"Hey its better I see you in your underwear than Neji and Tenten."Kiba said

"Already have."Neji said looking at Kiba

"What?"Hinata asked astonished

"The Byakugon, remember."Neji said

"What the hell?"Hinata said

"Why don't we calm down, and watch a nice movie?"Kiba offered

"For once Kiba you had a good idea."Neji said

"Hey don't talk to him that way!"Hinata defended

"I'll just go get a movie to watch from my room."Tenten said

After a few minutes she came back out. Kiba and Hinata were both wrapped up in a blanket on the couch making out. While Neji sat there with a blanket. Suddenly the lights went out but the tv was still working.

"What movie did you choose?"Kiba said when he stopped kissing Hinata

"Oh I chose romantic comedy."Tenten said

"Really I love romances!"Hinata said

"Really I love comedys!"Kiba said

"Hn."Neji noised offering a seat beside him, Tenten took the offer

The whole movie was spent with Tenten resting her head on Neji's shoulder and Kiba and Hinata making out.

**A Few Years later...**

"And thats how we got together!"Tenten exclaimed to her children

After Tenten and Neji got together, they had two children one's name was Hiroku and she a was a girl with Tenten's looks and fighting style, the other was Jin and he had Neji's looks.

"That made no sense."Hiroku said

"But its true."Neji said from the chair in the corner

"Yeah right, that could never happen."Jin said simply

But it did word for word!

**The end peoples! so please right in a review please no flames!**


End file.
